The Mystery of Maddie
by Nekozuki14
Summary: A small girl happens to land on Harry’s stomach in the middle of the night, thinking he is her Uncle. But there’s another twist. She thinks that two of the people he knows are her parents! Rated for swearing.


Summary: A small girl happens to land on Harry's stomach in the middle of the night, thinking he is her Uncle. But there's another twist. She thinks that two of the people he knows are her parents!

Written between OoTP and HBP, but in the story it's Harry, Hermione, and Ron's last year at Hogwarts.

A/N: Also, anyone willing to beta my stories for me? It might help a bit. I miss a few things myself. My email is at the bottom of the page, so email me if you want to beta for me! Thanks!

Now…. On with the story! Hope you'll like it!

Read and Review please! No flames!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke suddenly and let out a sudden whoosh of breath when something somewhat heavy landed on his stomach with a small "oof". Harry was about to sit up on his elbows, putting his arm out for his glasses, but was stopped when the thing that landed on him let out a giggle and gave him a huge hug.

"Uncle Harry!" a small girl whispered, noticing the sleeping boys nearby. The girl had fair hair with a golden sheen to it, and hazel-gray eyes, and looked about five or six years old.

"Hello..." Harry whispered, "Who're you?" The girl stopped looking around for a moment, looked at him and smiled.

"You're so funny, Uncle Harry! It's me, Maddie!" Harry looked at her bewildered, searching his memory for a time that he might have met this little girl, but couldn't. He realized it would also be impossible for the girl to be his niece, because he of course had no siblings.

"Well... er... Maddie... let's go downstairs and find Professor McGonagal, then, shall we?" The girl bounced happily on his bed while he sat up and slipped on his shoes and pocketed his wand. He grabbed her hand, gently pulling her off the bed, scolding her for being too loud. "Shhh... Not so loud!" he had whispered.

As soon as they reached the foot of the stairs, the girl yanked her hand out of his grasp and promptly jumped on the person who had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Ah, what is this? Who are you?" Harry heard Hermione say. He smirked. She must have been studying and fallen asleep. As he rounded the edge of the couch, Hermione looked up and spotted him. "Oh, hello, Harry. Who is this little girl?" The little girl laughed again.

"Silly mommy. It's me! Maddie!" Hermione stared at the girl, her face full of confusion. Maddie's smile faded a little. "What's wrong mommy, why are you acting so weird? And why is Uncle Harry being weird, too?" she asked, cocking her head to the side as she sat in Hermione's lap. Hermione looked at Harry.

"Where...?" she asked, unable to finish the question. Harry grabbed the hand of the little girl, pulling her off of Hermione.

"Come on, Maddie, we have to see the Housemistress," he said, smiling, albeit confused. She got up, then grabbed Hermione's hand, making her follow. Hermione looked at Harry, and he gave her a sympathetic look. "We need to find out what's going on, so you should come with, Hermione."

As they made their way towards Their Professor's room, they stopped a few corridors away, watching said professor take points from two Ravenclaws out of bed. She turned around, making her way back to her room, but Harry stopped her.

"Wait, Professor!" She turned around, eying them suspiciously as they made their way over.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, what are you doing out of your dormitories at this time of -- who is that?" she asked, her eyes widening upon noticing the small girl. Harry opened his mouth to say something and Maddie chimed in.

"I'm Maddie, and this is my mommy, and my Uncle Harry!" she said, beaming. If Professor McGonagal was shocked, she knew how to hide it, but Harry saw the emotion flicker across her face before she turned around, telling the three to follow her to the hospital wing to check on the girl.

Once in the Hospital wing, questions where thrown haphazardly at them, while Madame Promfry checked the young girls' health. Why they were awake at this hour, why they were out of their dormitories, why they had this little girl with them, who she was, and how she got in the castle where answered with "her" "her" "she fell on Harry's stomach" "Maddie" and "I haven't the slightest idea", in that order.

Professor McGonagal put her fingers to her temple, rubbing them slightly, a tired expression crossing her features. She was brought out of her reverie when Maddie spoke up, talking hesitantly to Hermione.

"Mommy... where are we? Where's daddy?" Hermione gave her a confused look, but Harry answered for her.

"We're at Hogwarts, Maddie, a special school. Who's your daddy?" Maddie looked at him, her hazel-gray eyes shining in the firelight. She answered slowly.

"I don't know his name. I don't know mommy's either," she answered. McGonagal questioned again.

"What does he look like?"

"He has gray eyes, and hair that's really light, it almost looks whiter than his skin!" At that answer, Hermione and Harry quickly look at each other and stared.

"...Malfoy...? It couldn't possibly..." Hermione said, looking at the ground. "I mean... how could..." Professor McGonagal stood up, sweeping towards the door.

"Mr. Potter, please stay here with Ms. Granger and the girl while I go fetch Mr. Malfoy," she said as she opened it and left without another word.

Ten minutes later McGonagal entered the room again, Malfoy at her side, looking sleepy, yet irritated. "What the bloody hell is going on--?" he managed before the girl jumped off the hospital bed and flung herself at him, burying her head against his stomach. He looked slightly shocked, and became even more shocked at the girl's words.

"Daddy... What's going on? Why is everyone asking who I am?" _Draco looks as if he's just been hit with the same spell that had backfired on Ron in second year, _Harry thought, _looks like he's going to spit up slugs. _But he stifled his laughter; Hermione was in the same boat as his rival.

"Who're you calling your dad?" He asked, picking the girl up gingerly, staring at her up and down, noticing her fair hair and the grayish tint in her eyes.

"You, daddy! Who else?" she asked, becoming confused herself. Draco looked flabbergasted. He glanced at Professor McGonagal.

"But, I've never... She couldn't be my..." he mumbled, before looking at Harry and Hermione. "Why are you two here?" he asked, walking towards them, the girl held gingerly in his arms, "What's this got to do with you two?" The young girl in his arms wiggled, reaching out towards Hermione and she took her and spoke.

"She thinks that I'm her mother, and-" Hermione stopped as Harry cut in.

"She landed on my stomach out of nowhere about a half an hour ago, calling me her Uncle." Draco looked utterly lost at their words. McGonagal, pulled Harry out of the room to question him about what had happened exactly, then to send him off to bed, and to leave herself, leaving the "family" alone to go consult Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I need to speak with the headmaster. I trust you can figure out what exactly happened after I leave?" she asked, eying them precariously. They both nodded absently. McGonagal nodded at them after one last glare and swept out of the room.

Draco and Hermione looked at one another after she left, and began wondering where this strange girl came from. Hermione set the girl down and turned her to face her.

"Er... Let's see then... What is your name?"

"Maddie!" Hermione set her fingers to her temples, rubbing them vigorously. Draco sat down in front of the girl, with Hermione on the other side.

"Sweetie..." he began, and Hermione nearly gasped at the way Draco was talking, and the small smile - a real one - plastered on his face. "What is your full name?" Maddie sat up straight.

"Madeline Cornelia Malfoy!" she pronounced gleefully. Malfoy and Hermione blanched.

"M-Malfoy? What's your father's name?" he gulped.

"But that's you!" she exclaimed. He sighed, gathering better wording. Hermione blinked a few times.

"How about this, then. Pretend we're not your parents, and when we ask you questions, you answer them, okay, Sweetie?" She smiled brightly, nodding.

"Okay then... What is your father's name?" Hermione asked. The little girl thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure... His first name started with a 'D', I know that. And our last name is Malfoy." Hermione gulped, not sure if she should speak.

"Was... was his name Draco?" she asked tentatively. The little girl looked excited all of a sudden. Draco looked extremely pale.

"Yes! Yes! That was it! Draco Malfoy! That's my daddy's name!" Draco ran a hand casually through his hair.

"All right, then... What is your mother's name, Sweetie?" he asked again, as if he really was the child's father.

"Um... Her... Her... I don't know how to say it. It's hard to say. But I know it. And her last name is Malfoy, now, too."

"Now? What was her last name before?" Malfoy asked, curious.

"Granger. I know that, because you call her that sometimes. It always made mommy's face go real red, almost like Uncle Ron's!" Both Draco and Hermione looked at each other. _If this is true, then you and I..._ they both thought,_ huh? _The little girl started talking again, catching both of their attention. "Where _is_ Uncle Ron, anyways? Why isn't he here? And where did Uncle Harry go?" Hermione gently picked the child up, setting her back on the bed.

"They're asleep. Professor McGonagal sent Harry to bed. Now Maddie," she exclaimed, "how old are you, and what year is it?" She asked, eying the girl.

"Well... I'm six years old, two years older than James! And I don't know the year..." Hermione paused.

"Who's James?"

"My little brother. Then there's Cissa, in your tummy." She casually reached out, touching Hermione's stomach, then threw them both a confused look. "Mommy? Daddy? Where'd little baby Cissa go?" Hermione nearly fainted at that one. '_Baby... Cissa...?' _ Malfoy caught her right before she fell, setting her on the hospital bed. Hermione was very dizzy. She looked up at the little girl to notice she was fading away. Her eyes widened as Malfoy's eyes followed her gaze. The little girl had gone, now. Draco laid his eyes back on Hermione, who was gazing at him, still wrapped in his arms as he stood between her knees.

"What _was_ all that about?" he asked, softly, almost to himself, as he moved his hands to Hermione's shoulders, his face hidden from view. She thought he looked like he was going to pass out.

"I... I don't know, Draco," she breathed, her confusion audible.

"You know, Granger, I wouldn't mind." He looked up at her, a smirk on his smug face.

Hermione gave him a look. "Mind what?"

He leaned forward. She held her breath.

"This..." Malfoy kissed her softly on the cheek, gave her a smirk, and headed out towards the Slytherin Dungeons. Hermione sat on the bed, face flushed. Five minutes later, Hermione left to Gryffindor tower, her mind filled with questions she could not answer.

The next morning, Hermione sat at a table in the deserted library, haphazardly flipping pages in some books titled "_The Way of the Wand; Unknown Magical Phenomenon"_ and "_Messages in a Wand; the Bottle's Missing" and even "What Happened Here? A Guide for Confused Witches_". Her face was flushed, her mind riddled with thoughts she figured that she, Hermione Granger, should never have to worry about.

She sat there during the whole lunch break as well, flipping page after page, scanning the books she checked out for any sign as to what happened last night.

She found a good bit of information about how certain witches and wizards have found copies of themselves as children, with their same memories, but she didn't think that was the case here. She kept flipping through the books, until an all too familiar voice startled her.

"Hello, Granger."

Hermione nearly fell off the bench she was sitting on. "MALFOY!"

He smirked. "Yes?" Hermione flushed.

"What on earth are you doing here?" She stood up, gathering all her books and stuffing them into her bag as he began an alibi.

"For your information, Miss Granger, I'm doing research."

"On what?" She finished gathering her things and glared at him.

"Same thing you are, Granger. I think I've got the information I need though." He smirked, sitting next to Hermione. She looked at him, quirking her brow.

"And what might that be...?" Draco smiled. A genuine smile again. Hermione's heartbeat sped up.

"In time, I'll tell you all you need to know." Hermione gave him a confused look, and he scooted closer to her, looping an arm around her shoulders. She gulped.

"Um... Mal-"

"Uh uh. Draco." Hermione shot him a look.

"Draco. What are you doing?" He smirked and let his free hand caress her cheek. She shivered from the contact. He leaned toward her, his nose mere centimeters from hers.

"Why, the famous bookworm can't figure out what I'm trying to do...? I thought you were smart, Granger." Her face tinged red from anger. "How cute," he continued, "You're flustered. I always thought of you as cute when you were angry." He smiled again, and Hermione's heart skipped a beat.

"Draco-!"

Draco silenced her. "Uh uh. No talking, Hermione." He smiled again and leaned forward, kissing her tenderly on the lips. Hermione faulted while he kissed her. Then she came to herself and pushed him away gently.

"Draco. Stop."

He looked at her, and his face fell a bit, letting her go. "Alright, Granger." Back to last names. Good, Hermione thought. She started to scoot off the table and gather her things when he suddenly grabbed he wrist. "One last thing. Meet me in the Astronomy tower, tonight, okay?" Hermione looked at him for a long time then nodded slowly. What harm could It do?

"Alright, Draco. I'll be here. What time?"

"2 00. It's safe then." Hermione thought a moment, then nodded again.

"Alright." And with her answer he left, walking out of the library. She thought for a moment and decided to study some more, since she hadn't gotten much in. Five minutes later Harry and Ron walked in.

"Hermione? Why are you in the library? Studying again, I assume?" Harry laughed. Hermione smiled slightly in agreement.

"Yeah, study..."

Ron gave her a weird look. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Sure what?" she answered. Ron and Harry exchanged looks.

"What do you think might've gotten into her?" Harry asked the red-headed boy. Ron's face grew red.

"If it had anything to do with that... that... Malfoy... I swear I'll kill him..." he seethed.

"Uh, Ron? I doubt that just because Malfoy walked out of the corridor leading to the library meant he was in there. He could've gone to speak with the charms teacher, for all we know. It didn't mean he was in the library. Besides, if he was in there, Hermione would've been fuming, not been in a dazed stupor," he exclaimed. Ron sighed.

"I guess you're right. But if he did do anything..."

"Ron," came an all too familiar female voice from the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room. Both boys looked up at her as she walked in and stood next to them. "I never saw Malfoy today except for the classes we had with the Slytherins. And the reason I'm acting the way I am is because I'm extremely tired, which is why I'm going to bed early."

Both boys gave her an odd look. "Why are you going to bed at 7:30?" Harry asked, cocking a brow.

Hermione sighed. "I'm really tired! I haven't gotten hardly any sleep lately, thanks to all those potions and charms homework assignments."

"Then why the bloody hell are you writing the essays _twice _as long then?" Ron fumed.

Hermione glared at him. "Why don't you decide to do them _at all_?" She glared at him and stomped off to bed, furious at him. Harry gave him a look.

"Nice job, Romeo. You sure do have a way with women." Ron turned bright red. Harry just shook his head. "How about a game of chess?" Ron shook his head.

"No, I'm not really in the mood for it. I think I'm hungry. I'm going to sneak into the kitchens right now." Harry blanched.

"What? We just had dinner! You're hungry? And since when have you ever known where the kitchen is?" Ron flushed.

"Ah..."

"Exactly. Don't lie to me Ron. What were you going to do? Try and pick a fight with Malfoy if you found him?" Again, Ron flushed. Harry sighed. "Don't ever lie to me. You know you can't. You're too easy to figure out, Ron. Now let's play chess."

Ron nodded absently. "Right."

A/N: Whoo! End of the first chapter! I think it's going to be a good story! And about that beta reader… Anyone willing to help? Just email me! Read and Review please!

Neko


End file.
